


[podfic of] a woman can

by blackglass, growlery, idellaphod



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bisexual Female Character, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Before the Nine-Nine.





	[podfic of] a woman can

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a woman can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795513) by [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates). 



> This podfic was a group effort, yay! The story was selected by blackglass, performed by growlery, and edited by idella for the Podfic Polygons 2018 challenge.

cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jd92v0ab8i1xwdm/%5Bbrooklyn%20nine-nine%5D%20a%20woman%20can.mp3) (at mediafire) | 5.52 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ezy252jydc3d6w/%5Bbrooklyn%20nine-nine%5D%20a%20woman%20can_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 1.95 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.12.24 

  
---|---


End file.
